


Sabertooth

by Shion_95



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, OC
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shion_95/pseuds/Shion_95
Relationships: Sting Eucliffe/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sabertooth

Pov’s LUNA

Meu nome é Luna e eu acabei de chegar à Hargeon. Uma cidade pequena que vive apenas da pesca e do turismo. Estou apenas de passagem meu destino é Magnólia, a cidade da guilda número um de Fiore, a Fairy Tail. Já havia algumas horas que eu estava procurando por um hotel, porém não achei nenhum que tivesse vagas. Os únicos vagos eram os hotéis cinco estrelas, caríssimos, eu jamais iria conseguir pagar.

Caminhei mais algumas ruas, até avistar uma multidão de mulheres. Pude ouvir claramente algumas delas gritaram “Salamander”, na hora nem pude acreditar.

— O quê? - Exclamei retoricamente. —O famoso Salamander está nesse exato momento em Hargeon? Não posso acreditar só pode ser obra do destino.

Me aproximei da multidão, porém estava muito difícil de me aproximar dele. Quando finalmente consigo chegar um pouco mais perto do mesmo, ele levanta-se no ar utilizando algum tipo de magia de fogo. Ele passou a mão sobre seus cabelos azuis e então pude ouvi-lo pronunciar algo.

— Garotas terei que ir, mas caso alguma de vocês esteja interessada em ir na minha festa amanhã à noite, basta ir ao porto, estarei aguardando a presença de todas vocês - Ele piscou para nós e depois desapareceu no céu.

Preciso ir a essa festa, aí poderei falar com o Salamander e então, quem sabe, ele me ajude a entrar para a Fairy Tail.

Ao se passarem alguns segundos comecei a sentir um cheiro bom, um cheiro muito bom. Não era cheiro de comida nem de flores, era o cheiro de alguém, mas quem possuía um cheiro tão bom a pondo de me deixar tão extasiada de tal forma? Olhei em volta, mas não consegui identificar a quem pertencia aquele cheiro. O cheiro vinha do interior da cidade, decidi então seguir seu rastro, quanto mais eu me aproximava mais eu podia sentir uma presença mágica crescer, uma presença mágica que me era um tanto familiar.

Após caminhar muito cheguei a uma floresta, o cheiro havia me levado para fora da cidade. Sento-me próxima a uma árvore e fico a fitar o céu. Já havia escurecido. Quantas horas será que passei atrás da fonte desse cheiro? Isso não importa agora, eu tenho que achar logo um lugar para passar a noite.

Ao me levantar ouço um barulho vindo de um arbusto, me assustei já me coloquei em posição de luta. E agora, o que é? Com certeza hoje o meu dia não está nada normal.

O arbusto começou a se mexer até que finalmente pude ver uma bolinha felpuda cor de rosa toda enlameada sair entre as folhagens, no entanto a bolinha não era bem uma bolinha e sim algum animal, pois possuía um par de orelhas redondas no topo de sua cabeça. Me aproximei lentamente do pequeno ser a minha frente, porém dei um passo de volta, pois a criatura acabara de se mexer.

— Rogue? É você? - Quando o ser felpudo se põem de pé notei que se tratava de um sapinho cor de rosa, mas, espera aí, sapos não tem cauda ou orelhas, pelo menos não que eu saiba. O que será essa coisa?

— Não, eu não sou o Rogue. Me chamo Luna He… Só Luna mesmo. - Sorri para o bichinho rosado a minha frente tentando ser o mais amigável possível.

— O Fro precisa achar o Rogue. - Ele me olhava como um cachorrinho pidão.

— Você é o Fro, né?

— Sim, o Fro é o Fro. - Mesmo coberto por lama aquela criaturinha conseguia ser fofa.

— Fro esse tal de Rogue é o seu dono?

— Não, o Rogue não é o dono do Fro, o Rogue é amigo do Fro. - Argumentou balançando a cabeça negativamente

— Então o Rogue também é… - Bom…. Eu não sabia como descrevê-lo. — Fro o que você é?

— O Fro é um gato. Por que Luna-san?

— Nada não - Sorri novamente para ele, mas logo que processei melhor o que me fora dito fiquei pasma. - Quê?!

— O Fro é um gato. - Ele se encolheu próximo ao arbusto. Acho que me alterei um pouco e acabei o assustando, mas também um gato que fala só podia ser uma coisa.

— Desculpa ter te assustado Fro, mas por acaso você é um exceede, né?

— Sim.

— Então o Rogue é o seu Dragon Slayer? - Eu já sabia a resposta, mas decidi perguntar assim mesmo.

— Sim.

Fiquei sem saber o que fazer, eu não sabia se ia embora e deixava ele ali, ou se o ajudava.

— Fro você sabe mais o menos para aonde o Rogue estava indo? Isso pode ajudar a acha-lo. - Caso ele soubesse aonde o Dragon Slayer estava, seria mais fácil, eu só precisaria deixa-lo próximo do local e aí com certeza o Rogue o acharia pelo cheiro.

— Fro não sabe, o Rogue e o Sting estavam indo para uma missão, só que o Fro se perdeu deles e acabou caindo num rio lamacento. E então o Fro veio parar aqui e achou a Luna-san.

— Entendo… - Fitei o pequeno exceed a minha frente, ele parecia tão indefesos, tão indefeso quanto um bebê. O que eu deveria fazer? Se eu o ajudasse eu acabaria dando de cara com um Dragon Slayers, mas também eu não poderia deixa-lo ali sozinho. O fitei mais uma vez.

— Fro está ficando escuro, eu estava procurando um hotel para passar a noite, se quiser pode vir comigo e então de manhã eu te ajudo a achar o Rogue.

— Sério Luna-san? Você ajudaria o Fro? - Aqueles olhinhos brilhantes eram capazes de arrancar um sim até mesmo de um demônio.

— Claro, Fro - Sorri gentilmente para ele e em seguida o peguei no colo. - Mas primeiro teremos que tirar essa sua roupa molhada, senão você irá ficar doente.

— Não! - Ele pareceu assustado, na verdade assustado era pouco, ele estava totalmente apavorado. - O Fro não vai tirar a roupa!

— Fro fique calmo. Por que você não quer tirar a roupa? - Tentei acalma-lo.

— O Fro não gosta de tirar a roupa, o Fro se sente mal sem a roupa do Fro.

—Não precisa se preocupar, Fro, eu estou aqui, irei cuidar de você.

A expressão dele mudou imediatamente, sequer parecia que ele estava totalmente apavorado até alguns segundos atrás.

— E então, Fro?

— O Fro deixa a Luna-san cuidar do Fro. - Ele sorriu para mim, um sorriso tão lindo e cativante que não deve haver ser capaz de não sorrir de volta.

— Obrigada, Fro - Sorri de volta para o pequeno.


End file.
